


Comfort

by alrrx



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, if you notice i subtly hint at both of them being trans. jon is on t..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrrx/pseuds/alrrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vent fic: Sock is suffering from period pains again on a hot day and Jonathan tries to be nice and help him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I willingly stayed in the heat (we have an ac but i wanted to stay in my room to finish a drawing for a sockathan ask blog i just made, its asksforsockathan on tumblr) so i could draw but still complain and ive been mr grumpy pants about having my period and being in pain, so this is an unfinished vent fic; only warnings is mentions of menstruation I guess?this is mostly about Jonathan being nice to a suffering Sock.
> 
> As an additional note, I imagine that theyre very casual about liking each other, theyre not quite dating yet but theyre not just acquaintances either. Think of it as a pre-dating situation if you will.

In a universe where ACs dont exist, everyone is bound to suffer.

The particular unfortunate someone currently suffering, was Sock. What caused him pain was more than just the heat but thats a tale for later…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Youll think being uncorporeal would save you from the weather; unfortunately (for Jonathan, that had to listen to Sock complaining), it didnt.

“Jonathan?JonATHAAAAAAAAAAN!!jonAAAAAAAAaaaatHaaaaaaaaaan~~~” Socks weak calls from the couch in the living room didnt even make Jonathan stop from inspecting the fridge in the search for a drink to eat his sandwich with.

Sock tried once again to get Jonathan’s attention. “Jonathaaaaaaaan, come oooooon, I’m dYIIIIIIInG” satisfied with having complained, he went limp on the couch and made a silly, im totally dead face, complete with a tongue hanging outside the mouth.

Jonathan proceed to grab a lime lemon soda and closed the fridge before he turned around and added that no, Socks calls didnt go unnoticed *You’re not dying, its just your period…and the heat, you’ll be fine*

Sock sat up and stared in Jonathan’s general direction, holding his hands together and raising his voice “I thought you’ll say something like **you cant die Sock, I’ll be lost without youuuu~**” Then a cramp came and he dropped the act so he could hold his tummy “or ugh you know, ow, mention that I’m already dead, but you didn’t….wow thanks” he looked down for a few seconds before he pointed out how unfair it was to be able to feel pain again for no reason “Is this like a punishment????is that it?is Mephis mad at me?what kind of guy let’s another guy feel like death like this, I thought I was done with this after I dieeeeed”

Jonathan made an effort not to ask why it was possible for Sock to sweat or why he didn’t just drop?poof away? (he didn’t even know what term to use, he never saw Sock undress) the whole scarf, hat and vest winter attire if the heat was bothering him so much.

Jonathan walked towards the living room, where Sock was apparently suffering, and placed his soda and sandwich on the small table next to the couch before he spoke *Look, its not like I can make you tea and rub your tummy….what do you want me to do?what can I actually do?* The reason for pains that Sock felt when he was alive to return was a mistery to him as well. He hadn’t worried about periods for a long time, not his own, not anyone else’s, he didn’t know how to help.

“Its too hot for tea anywaaaaay, bleeeeh” Sock made an effort to look extra done and overheated from the mere thought of drinking something hot in the awful 39 C they were both currently living in. Suddenly, a thought hit him “Wait….you can do the last one, oh, omg you can do the last one, Jonathan quick!please come here” Sock tried to make grabby hands while he layed back down on the couch.

Jonathan looked doubtful but approached all the same *What???nah ah, I can’t touch you remember? You’re a ghost, demon, or whatever?*

Sock tried his best to explain that no, you totally can, just try because, because… “You can if we both want to!I swear to grumpy redheads in hell!!!!” 

Mephistopheles wouldnt appreciate the reference.

*O…k…?why didn’t you say so before?* Still a bit unsure, he slowly moved his hands towards Sock’s eager ones. 

And he touched. 

He was touching Sock. *Huh…so this is what its like…weird* 

Sock hadnt imagined their first time touching each other to be like this, but it was nice all the same. He wanted to enjoy the moment for a second, touching was kind of a big deal, but then another cramp came and that idea was quickly forgotten so he could guide Jonathan’s hands with his own and place them on his clothed stomach. Jonathan didn’t complain and followed Sock's lead. Although, it just occured to him that it would have been better if he sat down on the couch with Sock, but now that he was somewhat corporeal he couldnt risk crushing his legs, rip Jonathan's back, at least he wouldnt be leaning over Sock for long. 

Sock had never been more grateful for Jonathan’s general existence, having him around made the heat and the pain seem slightly less terrible. "Jonathan youre the beeeeest~ ow ow" Having him touch his stomach didn’t make the pain stop but it was incredibly soothing, the extra pressure felt nice...

TBC...???


End file.
